


【盾虫】跳动的火

by SSSspencer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer





	【盾虫】跳动的火

“我梦到了以前，”Steve的声音低沉，听起来有点不真切，他坐在板凳上，浑身赤裸着，白色的羽翼尾端搭在地面，如果要把这样一幕框起来，那么他就是历代艺术家所追寻的完美作品，没有人会质疑他的圣洁。

Peter安静的听着，他站在Steve身后，轻轻吻了Steve的发顶，随后继续擦拭着Steve的翅膀，Steve则像在自言自语的说道，“我梦到了布鲁克林，那里有母亲的病房，有街头耀武扬威的孩子们，还有Bucky。”

“你想念那时候吗，”Peter用毛巾擦过Steve的羽毛，他的动作很轻，好像是在爱护某样珍宝，他顿了顿，又道，“那里没有我。”

“我很想念，”Steve笑了下，然后接着说，“那时候母亲还活着，Bucky也还活着，”他敛着眼睫，突然一顿，“但那里没有你。”

“你想那里有我吗?”Peter终于把Steve的翅膀擦拭干净，他直起身来，走到Steve跟前，站在男人两腿间。

Steve摇了摇头，他顺着Peter的动作，伸手抚上Peter的腰，而后抬起视线去看Peter，男孩这两年长得很快，稚嫩的轮廓也愈发趋向成熟，但年轻好像是他的标志，稚嫩依旧攀附于他身体，“我想在这个世纪遇到你，这应该是注定。”

Peter捧着Steve的脸，他稍稍低下脑袋去吻住Steve，柔软的嘴唇反复碾磨于超级士兵的唇面，伴随逐渐升温的皮肤，最终他探出舌尖，和Steve的舌头纠缠在一起，发出些细微又色//情的声音。

这个吻点燃了情欲的攻势，Steve的翅膀颤了下，他的手顺Peter的腰线一路摸到男孩后腰，紧接着滑至股间，指腹轻轻碾压Peter的尾骨。

男孩哼了一声，他彻底硬起来，性器无意蹭过Steve的腹肌，也许是两人间小小的默契，他可怜的阴茎顶端很快变湿，在Steve用手指来回拨弄他的后穴时，不断吐出些液体。

“Steve…”Peter的呼唤声十分低微，似乎带着几分不满，被叫了名字的人就将手指递到Peter唇边，像是哄诱似的，低道，“舔湿他，Pete。”

那低沉的声音实在太有磁性，男孩不得不乖乖的含住Steve的手指，他用舌页包裹上指柱，仔细又缓慢的舔吮过Steve两指，Steve配合的轻摁在Peter舌头上，片刻又往男孩口腔搅动，牵带出银丝时，津液从Peter嘴角流下，显得皮肤发红的男孩的表情淫靡不已。

“坐上来，好吗，Pete。”Steve说道。

Peter明白Steve的意思，他就跨坐到Steve身上，方便Steve给他扩张，用他熟悉得不能再熟悉的手指，在他敏感的后穴里抽插，撩拨，开拓，他愿意把身体交于Steve的折腾，这种相互信任的感觉体现在他们交往中的每时每刻。

如果你十年如一日的爱着一个人，那他就是你骨血的一部分，不可剜出，不可抛弃，不可断绝，甚至为他你能做任何事。

“我爱你。”Peter在喘息间吻了吻Steve的眼睫，他的话音有点发颤，大约是因为Steve摸到了他的前列腺，他感觉到Steve在用手指顶他那处，这让他不自觉呛出一声惊叫，连脚背也绷直，性器顶端的小孔吐出更多前液来。

Steve反复的碾弄着Peter的敏感处，他从Peter嘴唇吻至颌侧，吻得黏腻又细碎，这和他温柔且沉稳的作风从来都很像，直到感觉到Peter的肉洞收缩得厉害，有些不满的在流出水液，他才抽出手指，把男孩抱起，抵到墙面。

Peter早就有点昏昏沉沉了，他听见Steve回应他的爱意，但他更多的注意力是在小腿处，Steve的翅膀好像在拨撩他，那羽毛蹭得他实在发痒，他不适的抬腰去抵蹭Steve，Steve却以为男孩是欲求不满，这时忍不住笑了笑，道，“别着急，亲爱的。”

什么“亲爱的”，什么“宝贝”，Peter一直都很喜欢Steve用这类昵称叫他，大概是因为这跟传闻中的Steve有所不同，Peter喜欢挖掘Steve不一样的一面，他想这个人是所有英雄的英雄，而现在他只是我一个人的爱人。

被Steve这么一喊，小男孩当然软了腰，他意识到Steve在用龟头蹭他的会阴，酥麻感在他血液里翻涌，他不断的呻吟着，来回挺腰想去吃下Steve的阴茎，Steve揉了揉便他的屁股，最后放过性欲高涨的年轻人，用硬得厉害的老二捅进Peter的后穴。

那正在述说不满的地方立马包裹住Steve的性器，Steve感受到Peter的热情，年轻人在这方面从未变过，他开始提腰在Peter体内操干起来，粗壮的阴茎把肉壁褶皱撑平，他全力占有Peter，这一刻他们发狠的交融在一起。

“你在里面。”Peter很喜欢在做爱时和Steve这样说话，起初他这么说时，Steve和他都觉得太过羞耻，但他们很快就在羞耻中找到了刺激与平衡，后来他次次都会这样说，这些话开始变成一种镇定剂，唯有Steve在他身体里的时候，他才会感觉到完整。

Steve摸到男孩锻炼得极好的腹肌，他有着过人的视力，因此当然能感觉到他在Peter身体里作乱，他毫无章法的操着男孩，男孩毫不犹豫的给予回应，那放浪的呻吟声极大的刺激着Steve的感官，令他性欲愈加强烈。

不断进行的操干让羽毛来回扫过Peter的皮肤，年轻的小英雄用力环抱住他的爱人，他配合的扭腰，令Steve操开他紧窄的甬道，体型差带来莫大的刺激，快感从其中滋生，男孩下意识用手指摸着Steve蝴蝶骨上与翅膀交接的那块地方，这很容易就刺激到Steve，使得Steve本能的闷哼了一声，片刻提快操弄的速度。

“捣蛋的小坏蛋。”Steve喘息着笑了一声，他知道Peter喜欢这么逗他，因为那里非常敏感，Peter每次碰到都会让他产生异样的感觉，最初的时候他会严厉制止Peter，但久而久之，Peter总善于打破Steve立下的规矩，他其实明白年轻的小男孩就爱这样。

这时Peter的卷发已经完全散乱了，他只是看着Steve对他无可奈何，不停持续的撞击几乎让他喊哑了嗓子，他当然爱他的男友性能力卓绝，他时常怀疑他会被Steve干死，但事实是他太过相信他的爱人，后知后觉的，有时被Steve操坏也不错的变态想法也会包裹住他。

他用小拇指去勾弄Steve翅膀背上的绒毛，同时又看着Steve的眼睛，有的时候他都不敢相信他和Steve已经相爱了几年，好多次他们生离死别，他怀着决绝的心理，想去到Steve身边，又或者哪怕和恶魔做交易，也要把Steve带回，但庆幸没有什么让他们分开，正如此时此刻他们接吻，他们做爱，他们相融为一体。

Steve将Peter吻了又吻，他轻轻喊男孩的名字，把迷迷糊糊的Peter操出几声呻吟，这时再黏腻的亲吻，能短暂唤回Peter的神智，男孩就看着他，再缓慢的吻他，说自己是这样的爱他，又说些快要被操死的胡话。

这样激烈的交合下，Peter和Steve最终同时都达到了高潮，男孩埋在Steve颈窝，喘得十分厉害，等他从情潮中缓慢退出来，他的腿还挂在Steve腰侧，那翅膀仍旧在蹭他，那是Steve的一部分，他也是Steve的一部分。

Peter捧起Steve的脸，他还在看超级士兵的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔无论怎样也看不腻，但他想起曾经把Steve包裹住的冰冷海水，断绝了Steve与旧世纪的联系，他看到Steve也有过某种孤独感，他们之间有所共鸣，在他们都是弱者的时候，在他们成为英雄的时候，Peter庆幸他在这个世纪遇见Steve，Steve是个英雄，不应当被这个世纪抛弃。

“Steve——天使，”Peter的声音像是叹息，喘息声渐渐又盖过了呼唤，“你会带我去吗?”

“你想去哪?”Steve道。

“去天堂。”Peter答。

Steve轻笑，他吻了吻Peter的耳廓，说道，“哪里是天堂?”

“用你的翅膀带我去的地方，所去之处皆是天堂。”


End file.
